Saku x Pein
by Lucie-chan
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents Sakura se retrouve chez son ami d'enfance . One-Shot


**Saku x Pein **

**Alors que Sakura marchait tranquillement sous la pluie , elle s'arrèta voyant enfin sa maison . Sauf que cette maison était envahi par les policiers . **

**Sakura : Papa , Maman .**

**Policier : Calmez-vous mademoiselle **

**Malheureusement pour le policier la rose ne se calma pas . Ils durent êtres 3 pour la retenir de rentrée dans la maison … Quand elle vit deux sacs noir sortir de sa maison elle eu la certitude que c'était c'est parents . Elle se mit à pleurer quand un homme arriva et la pris dans ses bras . Elle sombra dans le sommeil . **

**[ Ellipse de 3 heure ]**

**Sakura se réveilla dans une chambre orange . L'homme entra a se moment , surpris de voir la rose réveiller il commença la discussion .**

**L'homme : Sa va Sakura ? **

**Sakura : Pein , pourquoi je suis chez toi ?**

**Pein : Car ta maison a été brûler . **

**Il posa le plateau et ressortis **

**POV Saku : **

**Je ne m'en souvenait pas … C'est bon ce que ma donner Pein . Il faudrait que je sache quand même où je suis . **

**Fin POV **

**Elle sorti alors de la chambre et chercha dans l'appartement . Elle trouva Pein avec toute l'Akatsuki réunies . **

**Deidara : Salut ma Saku ! Comment vas-tu ? **

**Konan : Crétin comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ? Elle a perdu ses parents andouille . **

**Sakura les laissa parler pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre dans la quelle elle avait dormis . Elle sombra dans le sommeil quelque minute après . Elle se réveilla sentent une personne se glissait dans le lit . **

**Elle se rendormis après s'être caler dans les bras de l'homme . **

**Le lendemain matin , elle se réveilla dans les bras de … Pein . Elle ouvris grands les yeux pensant rêver mais elle se pinça et eu très mal . **

**Pein : Alors sa y ai on est réveiller Mademoiselle ? **

**Sakura : ( rougis car elle était proche de Pein ) Oui sa va et toi ? **

**Pein : Très bien **

**Sakura rougis encore plus car Pein venait de faire un sourir encore plus grands que celui de Naruto et elle ressentait bien un petit quelque chose pour le chef de notre Akatsuki . Elle se leva et parti s'habiller voyant que quelque une de ses affaires était là . Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elles étaient là ? Elle posa la question à Pein qui lui répondit que ses parents voulez quelle dorme ici pendant quelque temps avant qu'ils ne meurent bien sur mais ce n'est pas avec des affaires pour 3 jours qu'elle vas pouvoir vivre il faudrait donc faire les boutiques ce qui fit Pein se souvint de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fais du shopping ensemble . Cela avais durait des heures et des heures , mais Pein fini par accepter sous peine de voir la fleur de cerisier partir s'installer chez Konan . Allant donc tout les eux dans un magasin de vêtements et de chaussures , ils se séparèrent pour chercher des vêtements qui irai bien a la rose . Pein trouva quelque t-shirt et slim simpatique mais il ne trouva ce qu'il cherchai réellement , des boucle d'oreilles pour l'anniversaire de Sakura . Il en trouva en forme des rose noir il les pris pensant et espérant que cela plairait a la rose . Sakura de son côtés elle regarder attentivement les colliers , bracelet , et vêtements , chaussures . Elle essaya les habits que Pein avait choisis , pendant qu'elle se changeait lui alla payer les boucles d'oreilles . Ensuite ils passèrent à la caisse bien sur en bon gentleman qui se respecte Pein paya les vêtements et les chaussures et les accessoires . Pendant qu'ils rentraient à l'appartement ils passèrent par le parc pour aller voir les enfants jouaient mais surtout pour aller voir un arbre . Sur cet arbre il y avait marquer « S+P=AMIS POUR LA VIE » . Ils se regardèrent et avancèrent leur tête , puis s'en suivit d'un baisé passionné entre les deux jeune gens sous le regard envieux de certaine fille et certain garçon , mais pas très loin des personnes les observaient puis ces personnes sortir de leurs cachette pour crier au et fort .**

**? : VIVE LES AMOUREUX ON LE SAVAIT FALLAI PAS NOUS LE CACHER . **

**Pein : ( arrêtant le baisé ) Vous êtes pas possible vous nous avais suivit toute la journée dans l'espoir de nous voir nous embrasser ? **

**Deidara : Bas oui tu nous prends pour qui tu nous force a venir chez toi pour nous parler de Saku et au final tu dis rien donc sa ne pouvais être que ça . **

**Konan : la prochaine fois se sera qui ?**

**Sakura : Toi et Itachi pourquoi pas ?**

**Et c'est ainsi que Sakura sortis avec Pein et pas loin derrière Konan et Itachi eux aussi sortir ensembles . **


End file.
